


Remember

by Maanae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memories, parce que je suis incapable de faire du vrai angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maanae/pseuds/Maanae
Summary: Le livre d'END est détruit et l'existence de Natsu est effacée. Lucy ne rejoint jamais Fairy Tail, pas plus que Gajeel, Juvia ou Wendy, et pleins d'autres choses dû au Dragon Slayer sont effacées.Il n'y a qu'une façon pour que cette malédiction soit détruite. La magie unique, primordiale.





	Remember

HeadCanon (trouvé sur Tumblr par un anonyme, disclaimer pour lui) : When the E.N.D book is destroyed everything that involves Natsu never happened which means Lucy never joined FT, Gajeel and Juvia didn’t because Lucy didn’t join, Wendy might not have and a bunch of other stuff… But then if anyone watched the episode were Lucy disappears NATSU is the first to remember her and so after E.N.D’s book is destroyed we see this moment again but with Lucy instead ^_^

Traduction personnelle : Quand le livre END est détruit, tout ce qui implique Natsu n’est jamais arrivé. Donc Lucy n’a jamais rejoint FT, par extension Gajeel et Juvia non plus, Wendy peut-être pas et pleins d’autres choses ne sont pas arrivées… MAIS quand on regarde l’épisode où Lucy disparaît, Natsu est le premier à se rappeler d’elle donc après la destruction du livre END, on pourrait voir le même moment mais avec Lucy à la place.

.  
.  
.

_Un hurlement de désespoir retentit dans la nuit, au milieu du champ de bataille sanglant sans ennemis. Ils avaient tous été vaincus par les guildes de Fiore, toutes les guildes officielles qui avaient répondues à l’appel de Fairy Tail, la première d’entre elles. Et maintenant la bataille est finie mais une décision reste. _

_Un livre doit disparaître, au mépris du désespoir de mages tenant à ce qu’il renferme. _

_Une vie. _

_La vie d’un ami, d’un frère, d’un fils, d’un amour aussi, peut-être. Et la vie que ce livre protège est d’accord pour disparaître, si c’est pour le bien de tous. Alors un pic de glace vole dans la direction du mystérieux livre et l’empale. La vie disparaît progressivement sous les cris et les pleurs d’une personne qui n’était pas d’accord avec cette décision._

_Si l’on s’approche, on peut voir un homme aux cheveux ébène dont la main est encore tendue vers son crime, on peut entendre son cœur déjà envahi par la culpabilité. _

_On peut voir un chat qui se serre dans les bras d’une femme aux cheveux écarlates et percevoir leurs sanglots à déchirer l’âme. _

_On peut voir enfin deux femmes, l’une qui retient l’autre en lui serrant la taille de toutes les maigres forces qui lui restent après la bataille. La seconde qui hurle, hurle, en se débattant pour courir, courir vers ce livre qui disparaît pour espérer retenir la vie de son coéquipier, de son meilleur ami, de celui qui l’a toujours protégé et qui occupe une place si particulière dans son cœur._

_Et derrière ces quelques personnes, on peut voir une guilde en deuil qui pleure et pleure encore. Mais la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux petites ailes sur la tête sait qu’ils ont fait le bon choix. Face à la menace que le livre faisait peser sur eux, même les sentiments n’étaient pas assez forts._

_Et puis, doucement, la scène s’efface dans une aveuglante lumière blanche et la magie si particulière qui a donné vie au livre s’éveille. Les souvenirs s’effacent chez chacun des protagonistes qui retournent magiquement chez eux, dans leur chambre, et ils reprirent leur vie, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais rencontré cette formidable vie qui en avait tant changé. _

_Et pourtant, pourtant, certains sont au courant de l’existence de cette vie. Des personnes qui habitent les constellations, répondent à l’appel de leurs vieux amis et sont condamnés à regarder sans intervenir._

.  
.  
.

Lucy avançait dans la gare de Crocus avec un grand sourire, un petit animal tremblant dans les bras. Lucy était heureuse en ce début de matinée, elle avait un nouvel appartement parfait, un emploi comme journaliste dans l’un des plus grands journaux de Fiore et des amis adorables. Enfin, disons qu’elle s’entendait bien avec Yukino et les Dragons Jumeaux, les autres de Sabertooth avaient tendance à lui faire froid dans le dos, sans parler du maître. Ils lui avaient bien proposé une place dans leur guilde mais elle ne tenait pas vraiment à entrer dans une guilde, sans trop comprendre ce soudain changement alors qu’elle rêvait d’entrer à Fairy Tail quelques années plus tôt. 

Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans son train lorsqu’il fut annoncé. Elle devait couvrir la Fantasia de Fairy Tail à Magnolia cette année et ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde ! Depuis le temps qu’elle avait envie d’y assister ! Sachant que la journée serait longue – le festival étant le soir-même – elle se laissa bercer par le mouvement du train et s’endormit rapidement.

.  
.  
.

Plue, l’esprit du Petit Chien qu’elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, disparut d’un coup et retrouva ses semblables dans le monde des Esprits. Et à la question habituelle « A-t-elle retrouvé la mémoire ? », il ne put que secouer la tête, comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis deux semaines. Aquarius se posta à côté de la fontaine lumineuse qui permettait aux Esprits de veiller sur leur maître et contempla la jeune blonde endormie d’un regard triste. La brisure de son cœur avait résonné jusque dans leur monde et pourtant Lucy l’avait oublié si facilement. Si la sirène n’avait pas été aussi triste de la tournure que prenaient les choses, elle aurait pu se mettre en colère contre cette maîtresse à qui elle avait donné l’autorisation de briser sa clef. Une autorisation qui avait été unique dans son histoire et qui ne serait jamais arrivé sans Fairy Tail. Sans cette vie.

L’Esprit du Verseau soupira en se détournant de la fontaine pour aller retrouver l’Esprit du Scorpion. Oui, vraiment, c’était bien triste.

.  
.  
.

La constellationniste se leva en sursaut, secouée par le petit Plue qui lui signalait qu’elle était arrivée à destination. Elle le remercia d’un sourire et descendit du train, son éternelle petite valise rose à son côté. Elle respira profondément. D’une façon très étrange, elle se sentait revenue chez elle, alors qu’elle n’avait que rarement mis les pieds dans cette ville, et seulement pour quelques heures maximum. Vraiment bizarre. 

La jolie blonde aux longs cheveux, haussa les épaules et avança. Elle était sujette à la nostalgie depuis quelques semaines alors elle pouvait très bien avoir transposé sa ville natale à Magnolia qui lui ressemblait assez. Objectif : Fairy Tail ! Elle devait obtenir quelques interviews avant le festival annuel de la guilde. Elle était assez excitée, elle avait déjà rencontré Mirajane Strauss lors d’interview et de shooting photo mais n’avait jamais répondu favorablement à ses diverses invitations de passer la voir un jour à Fairy Tail. Et elle était pourtant passablement curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait les mages qui causaient tant d’ennuis au Conseil de la Magie, surtout que les péripéties relatées par Mira étaient parfaitement hilarantes – bien qu’un peu désespérantes aussi.

Elle demanda son chemin une ou deux fois aux passants mais se trouva bientôt devant la guilde. Lucy leva les yeux sur la fée à queue qui trônait à côté du nom de la guilde. Et s’en retrouva comme foudroyée.

Des images tournoyaient dans son esprit. 

_Un garçon aux cheveux roses sur un port détruit qui lui tendait la main avec un sourire rayonnant. Un chat bleu qui fonçait sur elle en pleurant. Le même garçon avec une expression déterminée, puis joueuse, boudeuse, puis rieuse. Une immense bagarre dans le hall d’une guilde alors qu’elle évitait les projectiles tout en discutant tranquillement avec une fille aux cheveux bleus clairs, une pile de livres entre elles deux. Une femme eau qui combattait un rockeur à ses côtés, une attaque puissante qui unissait leurs deux magies. Un homme de fer qui la tabassait puis toujours le même homme avec quelques années de plus qui combattait Sting et Rog aux côtés du garçon aux cheveux roses. Une fillette aux cheveux bleu foncé qui combattait une adolescente aux cheveux roses dans une arène. Des chats aux ailes blanches comme des anges. Un mage qui peignait. Une autre, en armure cette fois-ci, avec un fraisier et l’air aux anges puis terrifiante de puissance face à une démone qui ressemblait à Minerva. Un mage bagarreur à la magie de création magnifique. Une Mirajane démone qui combattait avec fureur un mage aux cheveux verts. Une adolescente lui ressemblant étrangement se jetant dans les bras du mannequin et dans ceux d’un homme aux mêmes cheveux blancs qu’elles deux. Un vieillard devenu géant et affrontant un dragon noires aux motifs tribaux bleus. Un dragon rouge qui périt. Un cube volant habité de démons et une clef brisée. Elle et d’autres adolescents dans un monde merveilleux face à un vieux moustachu géant. Un livre ancien que tient un homme aux yeux rouges. L’homme aux cheveux roses qui perd le contrôle de ses flammes et tue le mage noir. Le livre transpercé par une lance de glace et le mage de feu qui disparaît avec un dernier sourire. _

Lucy tomba à genoux et recouvrit son visage de ses mains, des perles salées roulèrent entre ses doigts pour éclater sur le sol et des sanglots la secouèrent violemment. Une marque rose en forme de fée se dessina lentement sur sa main droite.

Elle se souvenait. 

Un prénom s’échappa de sa bouche avant que sa voix ne se brise.

« Natsu. »

Les passants la regardaient d’un air interrogateur, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas que la vérité reprenait ses droits, que le deuil et la tristesse se réinstallaient dans le cœur d’une guilde. Non, ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas.

.  
.  
.

Au même moment, dans un pub miteux, loin de Magnolia, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus leva brusquement la tête et se raidit. Les souvenirs d’une guilde chère à son cœur et d’un garçon à la magie de glace s’infiltrèrent dans son esprit alors qu’elle se souvenait d’une promesse qu’elle avait faite. Sans se soucier de son entourage qui lui demandait ce qu’elle avait, Juvia se leva brusquement pour se rendre à la gare. 

Des amis l’attendaient dans cette ville aux cerisiers arc-en-ciel, dans cette ville jolie qui abritait son plus précieux trésor. Sa guilde. Un tatouage bleu apparut sur sa cuisse sans qu’elle n’y fasse attention, elle était bien trop pressée pour faire attention à un détail.

Il y avait bien longtemps, elle avait promis de prendre soin de Gray. Elle comptait bien retourner à la maison et tenir cette promesse. Un sourire déterminé ourla ses lèvres, il fallait qu’elle se dépêche, Fairy Tail l'attendait.

.  
.  
.

Dans une décharge de métal, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs retenu par un bandeau et à la peau couverte de piercings se raidit brusquement sous le regard étonné de son chat avant que celui-ci ne s’immobilise à son tour. Sans se concerter, le duo se leva et courra vers Magnolia, là où se trouvait leur famille qu’ils avaient oubliée.

Gajeel sourit de son sourire arrogant, comment avait-il pu oublier la crevette ? Levy était devenue sa vie et pourtant la mort de cet imbécile la lui avait fait oublier. C’était une excellente raison pour qu’il le ressuscite pour le tabasser. Mais d’abord, il avait une femme à conquérir, et définitivement cette fois-ci.

Panther Lily aussi avait un sourire sur les lèvres, il allait retrouver sa famille si étrange mais chaleureuse dont il avait rêvé tant d’années sur Edolas.

Oui, eux aussi se dirigeaient vers Fairy Tail.

.  
.  
.

A Onibus, une adolescente aux cheveux bleus écarquilla les yeux alors que la jolie Exceed à son côté se figea, les yeux envahit par la stupeur. Elles étaient au milieu d’une rue passante mais elles ne faisaient pas attention au danger ni aux cris de colère des personnes qui les évitaient. Des images éclatantes de netteté apparaissaient dans leurs esprits, bien trop précises pour n’être que leur imagination. Non, c’était autre chose. Des souvenirs. 

Wendy tomba à genoux, une main sur sa bouche alors qu’elle retenait ses sanglots et Carla ne put résister aux larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Un homme aux cheveux étrangement roses et au large sourire joyeux habitait leur esprit tout entier. Puis sa mort. 

La Chasseuse de Dragon Céleste sanglota finalement alors que l’Exceed au pouvoir de vision se repris et s'envola, ses petites pattes enroulées dans la robe de son amie. 

Elles volaient vers leur maison qu’elles avaient oubliée. 

Elles volaient vers Fairy Tail.

.  
.  
.

Dans le hall de la guilde, l’ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait alors que tous préparaient la Fantasia s’évanouit. Le temps parut se figer alors que chaque membre se rappelait. Le mage aux cheveux roses, ses bêtises, son sourire, son courage et son esprit d’enfant. Un chat bleu volant se posa doucement sur une table puis sanglota bruyamment. Ce fut ce bruit qui brisa l’étrange immobilité des autres membres. Fairy Tail bougea doucement et sembla être brisée. Et elle l’était, brisée. Un de ses précieux membres étaient morts et d’autres s’étaient évaporés dans la nature. Ils avaient perdu la mémoire pour la retrouver deux semaines plus tard pour une raison inconnue. 

Et puis la porte s’ouvrit doucement, mais grinçant quand même, attirant le regard de tous. Une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux chocolat noyés d’eau salée, se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Et tous comprirent instantanément – intuitivement – que c’était elle qui avait brisé le sort. Parce que Natsu avait fait la même chose quand elle avait disparue à cause d’une potion, il y avait longtemps, bien avant sa mort. Parce que pour elle Fairy Tail sans Natsu n’existait pas, ne rimait à rien. Une fusée bleue lui fonça dessus et la constellationniste la cueillit dans ses bras avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, laissant couler ses larmes. 

« Lucy… Na-Natsu est… est…  
—Je sais…, répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. »

Pleurant toujours, elle lui caressait doucement la tête alors qu’Happy gémissait. Tous les membres de la guilde, qu’ils soient présents ou non, pleuraient au souvenir du bagarreur Chasseur de Dragon de Feu au sourire enfantin.

.  
.  
.

La Fantasia n’avait finalement pas eu lieu, Lucy avait posé sa démission au Weekly Sorcerer le jour même et tous les membres que comptait Fairy Tail étaient venus. Aujourd’hui était le jour où avait eu lieu l’enterrement officiel de Natsu, malgré l’absence de corps. La cérémonie avait duré un certain temps, Lucy avait été au premier rang, avec Happy, Lisanna, le Maître et l’équipe. Celle qu’on appelait « l’équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ». Lucy savait qu’elle ne devait pas pleurer, il n’aurait pas aimé qu’on pleure pour lui, il aurait plutôt été du genre à rire de sa vie. Mais elle n’avait pas pu, elle n’avait jamais été aussi forte que lui. 

Et puis, ça c’était terminé. Tout le monde était à la guilde, Lucy était au bar avec Happy, Erza, Lisanna et Mira. Gray avait bien essayé de rester avec eux mais Lucy ne pouvait pas, n’arrivait plus à lui parler, alors Juvia l’avait éloigné en voyant que ça le blessait. Mais c’était plus fort que Lucy, c’était lui qui l’avait tué. Et si elle se sentait coupable parce que, eh bien, il avait aussi tué son meilleur ami, c’était plus fort qu’elle. Elle ne pouvait faire face à celui qui, dans son esprit, était le meurtrier de Natsu, qu’importe que ce soit parce que END était trop dangereux pour rester vivant. Il était mort quand même, pour quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais voulu.  
Erza fixait son fraisier d’un œil morne, Mira essuyait le même verre depuis cinq minutes, Lisanna regardait dans le vide en pleurant silencieusement, Happy s’était collé à Lucy qui le serrait avec l’énergie du désespoir. La tristesse régnait mais Lucy éprouvait quelque chose allant au-delà, elle ne pouvait croire qu’il était mort, il avait toujours survécu, quelques soient les circonstances. Et là, être tué par son rival de toujours, perdre contre Gray ? Alors qu’il avait toujours dit qu’il fallait vivre pour ses amis et non pas mourir ? Il n’avait pas le droit de mourir ! Il n’avait pas le droit de les abandonner, de l’abandonner, elle ! Il n’en avait pas le droit ! Il n’en avait aucun droit ! Un sanglot déchira sa gorge. _Il n’avait pas le droit…_

Elle était enfoncée dans un déni si puissant que lorsqu’elle entendit une voix grave qu’elle pensait disparût, elle crut qu’elle avait perdu la raison. Les hallucinations pour ceux qui viennent de perdre un être cher ça existait non ? Spetto, la vieille domestique des Heartfilia, celle qui avait reçu la clef du Cancer à la mort de Layla, avait cru voir son ancienne maîtresse pendant des jours dans les couloirs du manoir avant qu’elle ne fasse son deuil et que ça ne passe. Mais Mira laissa échapper son verre et Happy sursauta violemment quand l’exclamation familière retentit.

« Je suis rentré ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement, Happy gigotant dans tous les sens pour se libérer de sa poigne et voir qui avait parlé ainsi. Elle crut rêver. Un jeune homme aux traits fins et au corps musclé avec des cheveux roses ébouriffés et une écharpe blanche caractéristiques. Il était habillé de sa longue tunique à une manche et de son sarouel blanc habituel, son tatouage de guilde surmontant un grand tatouage de dragon sur son bras droit. Happy se libéra pour aller pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Lucy ne réagit pas, figée, ne sentant même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage sans discontinuer. Il est vivant. Le choc ne partait pas alors même qu’elle regardait leurs amis le serrer dans leurs bras. Il souriait, il riait. _Il est en vie._ Lucy intégra enfin cette pensée à mesure que la joie l’inondait. Elle se leva enfin et courut jusque l’attroupement qui s’était formé autour du miraculé, se frayant un passage à coups de coude. Elle n’eut pas trop de mal, une fois qu’ils voyaient que c’était elle, ils la laissaient passer. 

Elle arriva enfin devant Natsu et se figea de nouveau. Il était écrasé contre l’armure d’Erza qui pleurait tout en se disputant avec Gray qui était à côté. Comme si rien ne s’était passé. Et pourtant il s’en était passé des choses. Erza l’aperçut et lâcha Natsu qui se planta devant elle avec son sourire enfantin et inchangé. Ce fut lorsqu’il la prit dans ses bras et qu’elle blottit son visage dans son cou qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle pleurait toujours. Ce fut lorsque son odeur épicé lui emplit les narines qu’elle fut envahie par une brusque colère. Pour le coup elle obéit à ses pulsions, se recula un peu et lui frappa le torse violemment. Il grimaça et se frotta l’endroit où elle avait tapé.

« Aïe ! »

Elle se colla de nouveau à lui et il soupira doucement, faisant voleter quelques mèches blondes décoiffées. Lucy savait cependant qu’il souriait. 

« Ne me fais plus jamais un coup comme ça ! »

Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle alors qu’il faisait de même. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ses larmes continuaient de couler dans son cou, encore et encore, à croire qu’elles étaient inépuisables. Elle sentit les tressaillements de son corps avant de comprendre qu’il riait. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il y avait de drôle dans ce qu’elle avait dit, mais ses questions gelèrent avant de tomber de sa bouche. Il rayonnait de vie et de santé. Il riait et tout son visage s’éclairait en une moue enfantine qu’elle trouvait adorable. Sa joie la gagna, sa bouche se fendit en un délicieux sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un fou rire aussi irrépressible que celui de son ami. 

Un rire qui gagna tous les membres de la guilde.

Un rire qui monta jusqu’aux cieux comme une ode à la vie et un hommage au bonheur.

Et certaines constellations s’illuminèrent brièvement malgré que ce soit le jour, comme un élan de joie face à cette fin joyeuse.


End file.
